Watermelons
by Owl Stalker
Summary: What happens when Percy is attacked in a supermarket? Well, he uses his water powers, and it affects the item that contains 91% water, watermelons. Short and humorous, Product of boredom and randomness. Oneshot.


**Hi guys. As you probably could tell, they deleted my reading the books story from the site. I said I would find another site, but really, I'm too busy to update often. If you want, I can post what I already wrote on a website I wrote called wattpad. Just don't expect me to post that often.**

* * *

Set after the Last Olympian:

Percy's pov:

As nice as dating Annabeth was, there was the downsides, like that disastrous one-month anniversary, and learning *shudders* and this. "This" meaning going to the supermarket to buy her a cake for our two-month anniversary. And she specified that if I knocked anything over, the cake will not be blue. Sometimes I'm pretty sure if these anniversaries kept up, I'm going to be broke (assuming she doesn't dump me in the next two months).

So where was I? Oh yeah, back to the cake shopping. I was in a bad mood since Annabeth had already rejected my idea to buy cookie mix, candy and any other sugar or caffeine induced products. Apparently the last thing she needed was the Big Three cousins to get hyperactive, and yes, Thalia and Nico are coming over, and no, that was definitely Annabeth's idea. The last Nico came to have cake with my family, he became even more hyperactive than he was as a ten year old, and that's saying something.

And of course Annabeth had to tag along, something about not being able to leave me alone for five minutes without a giant monster attacking me and me destroying something, as if it's my fault. And of course, while I was ranting in my head (I'm not crazy, thank you very much) I lost her. That probably should've been the first sign that something was going to go wrong.

I racked my brain of where she might be, and remembered something about her going to buy some blueberries. I hurried over to the fruit section, eager to be able to finally buy something blue. So I of course decide to head where the healthy section was [aka. The nightmare lane] and managed to go about as far as the previous blueberry section was. But all that there was, was the newly added watermelon stand, no Annabeth. I had no clue where the new blueberry stand was. I was just about to head to the opposite direction, when I heard a all too familiar voice: "Perseusssssss Jacksson, thanks to your dads help, you may have escaped my wrath the last time, but I guarantee that you won't be so lucky this time."

I whipped around to see Echidna and the chimera staring at me with pure hatred.

"A-a-anteater" I managed to stutter out in panic. Whoops.

"Yes the anteater, the anteater that will destroy you, even though you have slayed many monsters, you are no match for me and my son" Echidna growled with more venom then I thought possible.

Great, just my luck, Echidna and her Chimera, come back for revenge, after 5 years, not to mention the fact that I reminded her of how I called her a anteater during our first encounter. So I did what Annabeth would do, stall.

"So how's life" I said nervously, while slowly backing away, okay keep the conversation going.

"You miserable lil' demigod, thanks to you, I've been the laughing stock of the monsters! How would your reputation be after a twelve year old with barely any training got away from you!" Echidna wailed.

I was beginning to feel sorry for her.

"It was a task assigned to me by Zeus personally! I will kill you painfully!" Echidna yelled and the Chimera growled.

I take back my previous statement.

"For five years I've been teased and called "anteater" do you know how embarrassing it is"

Now I'm feeling sorry again.

"Now you will suffer for the humiliation you have caused me! DIE!" She screamed and the Chimera charged at me.

I, once again, take back my previous statement. Apart from the fact that I was probably going to die, I was glad that Echidna was attacking me, if this keeps up, I may end up giving her a hug. Besides, on the bright side, I was able to get about three metres away from the Chimera, and draw my sword, but I was barely avoiding the fire range.

The Chimera lunged and attempted to blowtorch my face, I yelped and jumped back and crashed into the watermelon stand, the mortals screamed and ran for the exit, the fire alarm started ringing. For a second there, I was thinking 'Hey! Well isn't there supposed to be that bubbly foam thing that falls down on the fire, so I was safe right?'

But of course, conveniently, there just happened to be no foam. The Chimera charged growling, once again I dodged the fire breath. We continued this for about another minute when Echidna started to talk.

"You will never beat me Perssssseus, all you ever do is hide behind your father and friends back. One day you will fail your friends, or they will fail you! Either way, you will all die painfully!" Echidna bellowed.

Now I was mad, and suddenly the Chimera lunged and bit me in the thigh, I let a yell of pain and felt a strange tingle, I let the tingle and my instincts take over. I felt a tug on my chest and suddenly a wave of watermelons crashed down on Echidna and the Chimera, I was pretty sure they were both unconscious. I walked over and stabbed the sword into Echidna and she disintegrated with a poof.

Now for the Chimera. I looked up and struggled not to laugh. The Chimera had half a watermelon upside down on his head and watermelon juice was dripping down. I waited for it to attack, but it started eating a broken watermelon shard.

I laughed and walked over. But it looked so innocent, besides the fangs part, and the scary monster part, alright, it wasn't innocent but it reminded me of Mrs. O'Leary. Wait, Mrs. O'Leary! Maybe I wouldn't have to kill the oversized Chihuahua. I whistled and suddenly, out of the shadows, burst Mrs. O'Leary.

She jumped on me, covering my face with drool.

"Hey there, see, I found new friend for you" I said, pointing to the Chimera. She bounded over and the two hounds seemed to be having a watermelon fight. I sighed, at least no mortals were here any more.

"Percy! What did you do this time?" An exasperated voice yelled.

Oh no, this was worse than a hundred mortals, this was me having to explain the watermelon thing to Annabeth.

I knew going grocery shopping was a bad idea.

* * *

**Like it? This was a random idea thought up by me and my friend (aoe123), pardon my grammar. She doesn't have any stories posted yet but her biography always makes me smile. So yeah, we wrote this together. I also want to write a story about Percy's field trips in his earlier grades and how he got expelled because of them. Tell me any ideas you have and I might include them. Please review.**


End file.
